1 Batman: The Living Nightmare
by Batman Writer
Summary: Two years after the Joker's attack on Gotham and live isn't any easier for Bruce Wayne. New and old villians with new disatrous plots are appearing, how long can Gotham's silent guardian last? Review!
1. Chapter 1

1# Batman: The Living Nightmare

_Batman Writer: First of all this story takes place two years after The Dark Knight. Second this is a collection of five to ten chapter episodes/stories if you will, meaning yes, their will be more. Third, I will always continued writing these because of my love of Batman and the villains DC universe created for him. I don't own any of DC universe's creations. Enjoy the first story and review!_

**Chapter 1: Bruce Wayne Today**

Two years ago, the infamous criminal known as the Joker attempted to destroy Gotham. Towards the end of his crime spree he tried to force Gotham citizens to kill each other. To his great dismay, that didn't happen. Instead, the masked vigilante, Batman, stopped him. But the story didn't end there as the Joker managed to convert Harvey Dent, into a serial killer like himself. Batman was then forced to save Commissioner Gordon and his family from the likes of Two Face who ended up dying at the scene. It was at that scene that Gordon knew he must chase Batman. _Not because he wasn't a hero, he was, just a totally different breed of hero…_

So here was Bruce Wayne. Thirty five years old and as handsome as ever. He was still Gotham's billionaire playboy, and still Gotham's silent guardian. Not much had changed for him since the events that occurred two years ago in his life.

Lucius Fox had lied about his resignation, instead he decided to remain as Batman's gadget creator. As for Wayne Enterprises, it was still dominating financially. Rachel Dawes still brought a pain to Bruce's chest every time he thought about her. But biggest change in Gotham City, would probably have to be the re increase of crime.

Initially when Batman stopped the Joker, crime in Gotham came to a dead halt. The peacefulness only lasted a few months however, before new mob bosses and criminals began to emerge. One of these new mob bosses was Charles Divan, a man that planned so carefully, the GCPD could never find him. Another old friend of Batman's was also back on the streets, Scarecrow. Batman had heard of his escape just last week from Arkham Asylum, and planned to find him and put him back where he belonged.

But for now, Bruce Wayne was dead as a log in his massive bed. Alfred Pennyworth merely smiled at his snoring master as he entered the bedroom setting a tray of pancakes down on the nightstand. The butler then proceeded across the large bedroom to the windows where he opened the curtains allowing sunlight to pour in.

Bruce began to stir. He flailed one of his muscular arms uselessly as Alfred watched, a smile creeping across his aged face. Slowly the shirtless Bruce Wayne sat up in bed. His hair a mess and his body littered with bruises. "Good morning Master Bruce."

Bruce forced his eyes open and drowsily turned to the butler squinting at the light. "What-," he yawned loudly, "time is it?"

This was always Alfred's favorite part of the day at Wayne Manor. "Eleven o'clock sir, you're breakfast is next to you". Bruce slowly registered the pancakes, bacon, and eggs next to him. He then looked back at Alfred.

"What's on today's schedule again?" Alfred smiled a little and moved towards the door of the bedroom.

"For Batman or Master Bruce sir?" Bruce couldn't help but grin at his butler's question. As if thinking, he grabbed his tray of food and set it on his lap.

"For Bruce Wayne Alfred," he said before starting to nibble on a piece of bacon. Alfred smiled pleasantly and placed his hands behind his back formally.

"Master Bruce, today you are to hold the fundraiser for the Child's Abuse Prevention Association, and you are to meet with Doctor Van." Bruce looked up questioningly at Alfred frowning with thought. Finally the billionaire was forced to ask.

"Who's he again?" Alfred's smile of pleasure instantly disappeared.

"Oh my sir, what would you do without me? Doctor Van created that new serum that transforms liquid into gas, remember?" Bruce laughed at the first part before trying to recall. Eventually, he did so after racking his brain.

"Oh yeah, Lucious wanted me to meet him and offer him a job at Wayne Enterprises. Can't believe I almost forgot something like that". Alfred's smile returned as he opened the door to the bedroom preparing to take his leave.

"Well it's easy to forget things when you put on a suit and beat the snot out of people every night isn't it?" Bruce just smiled at the rhetorical question and Alfred left, leaving him to eat his breakfast in silence.

**XVX**

It was thirty minutes past noon when a white SUV pulled into Main Street Bank's parking lot. Almost immediately the back door of the SUV flung open and several masked men hopped out charging towards the bank.

Inside the bank one of the security guards on duty was watching the cameras dully. He didn't expect to see what he saw at the front entrance though. Almost immediately he slapped the red alarm button sending the lobby of the bank into a complete frenzy as the six men entered.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW!" The burliest of the men shouted as he pulled out a handgun. Without question the civilians obeyed and the security guards resisted.

"Drop you're weapons!" One of the guards shouted in return aiming his pistol at the robber. In a flash of seconds the other robbers gunned him down along with the other guard causing the cashiers and civilians to cry with fear.

"Stay down, and no one else is going to get hurt!" The burly man was now pacing the lobby while three of the robbers made their way to the safe in back. As soon as they reached it, one produced an explosive from his pants pocket. With extreme caution he placed it directly on the vault and then ran back to safety before detonating it.

With ease the steel vault was shattered and the robbers were free to collect the cash inside. "Nobody move, were almost finished here!"

It was then that one man decided to act. Standing, he threw a fist at one of the robbers hitting him squarely in the face. With a yelp of pain the man fell with his hand to his face. The civilian then grabbed his gun and holding the robber made the other robbers come to a dead halt.

"Let everyone out or I'll kill your friend," he told the burglars carefully. The burly robber seemed to laugh hysterically while another robber snuck up behind the civilian. Then in one swift motion, knocked him unconsciousness.

"Too easy, you guys done with the cash!" With a chorus of replies from the blown open vault the robbers gathered in a circle. "Cops are on their way let's bail. Oh and grab that guy, I swear I've seen him somewhere, and if the cops catch us we'll need a hostage."

Agreeing, two of the burglars grabbed the civilian and dragged him out the doors. In a matter of seconds the robbers were speeding away from the bank in their SUV. It was just in the nick of time as several GCPD squad cars surrounded the bank. But they were too late and the robbers could already hear the sirens getting further away.

In the back of the SUV, a drowsy man by the name of Henry Van awoke to find a bald man staring at him. "Wha-," he didn't even finish the sentence before he was yanked into a sitting position. What Henry saw terrified him.

Sitting across from him was a skinny man wearing what looked like a burlap mask. "Tell me, what is you're name?" The man's voice was rather high pitched and calculating.

Henry gulped and was shaken by the bald man before responding. "I-I'm D-Doctor Henry Van," he said trying to sound confident. His interrogator saw right through it however and chuckled menacingly.

"Well Doctor Van, we'll see how confident you are after this trip. Tell me, what are you most… _afraid of?" _


	2. Chapter 2

**1# Batman: The Living Nightmare**

**Chapter 2: Hostage **

The day progressed surprisingly easy for Bruce Wayne. The fundraiser went well and nothing out of the ordinary occurred, other than his meeting with Doctor Van was cancelled some how. It wasn't until early evening that he learned why.

"In more disturbing news… Verizon's bank on Main Street was robbed earlier today." Blonde haired Vicki Vale's voice echoed from the flat screen television hanging in the kitchen where Bruce sat eating. Immediately he stood and turned up the volume.

"Apparently police arrived at the scene seconds too late according to the bank manager. The robbers were described as tall all wearing black ski masks. The robbers also didn't just take money, they actually kidnapped new scientific genius, Henry Van. Whom was attending the bank for normal reasons. Further information like how much money was stolen and how many were wounded, is unknown".

Bruce stared in shock. He didn't even notice the butler enter the kitchen behind him. There was an eerie silence before Bruce turned around slowly to see the curious Alfred.

"May I ask sir, what has got you so interested in one of Vicki Vale's reports?" Bruce smirked a little.

"Doctor Van was kidnapped today by a pack of bank robbers apparently." Alfred was taken back by the comment and seemed stunned for a few moments.

"That's never a good thing sir," he concluded before moving to load the dishwasher. Bruce sat back down at the counter thinking hard. He came up with several instant kidnappers but one brought a certain light to his thoughts. _Jonathan Crane. _

But why would Jonathan Crane kidnap Doctor Van? Sure the doctor was a chemical expert but what could would that do for Crane?

"Sir?" Bruce shook himself out of his thoughts to find the butler staring at him. "Are you done with that," he asked indicating the empty plate. Bruce nodded and stood as Alfred snatched the plate from the counter. "I imagine you're going to try and find the good doctor then?"

Bruce smirked again. "Why wouldn't I?"

Alfred shrugged and Bruce laughed at his old butler. "I'm heading out then, see you later Alfred". And with that Bruce left the kitchen. Leaving the butler to his various chores.

**XVX**

Batman sat in the dark of the night staring at the street below him. So far the city was quiet, but that was never the case. Some where crime was being committed. But one man could only do so much to prevent it.

Finally he heard a confirmation for crime. The wailing of police sirens about two blocks away caught his attention and he stood. Without hesitation he leapt off the building and glided towards them. Not a soul below even noticed him in the night sky as he landed on a post office.

Soon he was in the night air again, grappling to another higher rooftop. At last he could clearly see the squad cars assembling below around two figures. One Batman instantly recognized as Victor Zsasz, the scarred serial killer who was once a gambler. He was currently holding what looked like a woman, with a large knife to her throat.

Even from this height Batman knew Zsasz was smiling. The sick, demented man loved such situations. "Let the woman go!"

The cops had a megaphone but it didn't stop Zsasz as he dragged her towards a phone booth. With a twisted laugh he dragged her inside and shut the glass door causing her to scream. The cops immediately took up positions around the phone booth guns aimed. "Were going to give you two minutes to release the girl!"

Batman frowned. If their was one thing Zsasz would never do it was give up one of his victims. Even in times like this Zsasz would rather kill her before letting her go.

Batman let a minute pass. The cops and Zsasz were at a stalemate. The cops were unsure and didn't want to risk shooting the woman. As for Zsasz, he was constantly whispering to his hostage. What ever he was saying terrified her.

She let out another scream and Batman knew it was time to take action. Reaching around his utility belt he quickly found a small metal ball. A smoke bomb. After analyzing the scene for a few more precious moments, the dark knight chucked the bomb down at the phone booth.

With a loud _cackle,_ a large cloud of smoke appeared. Hearing several cops coughing and the woman screaming louder than ever, he knew it was successful. With a leap he funneled towards the ground and landed with a thud near the phone booth. He could hear Zsasz talking.

"Where are you Batman? Do you wish to save this little piggy from a gruesome death?" Zsasz's words echoed in his mind as he crept up to the phone booth directly behind the killer.

Then in a flash of movement, the dark knight punched through the glass causing the woman to scream and Zsasz to shriek with laughter. Batman quickly batted away Zsasz's knife and landed a quick punch to the bald serial killer's temple causing him to release the hostage. Batman then quickly kneed Zsasz and put him in a headlock.

Through the smoke none of the officers could see what was going on. They couldn't see Batman choking Zsasz into unconsciousness nor could they see the woman safe and sound crawling away from the booth. In a matter of fifty seconds the whole scene ended and the smoke dispersed allowing officers to rush in and help the terrified woman.

"Are you alright miss? Did he hurt you?" A chorus of questions were being asked by the cops. It wasn't until Zsasz was dropped down hanging by his feet from a cable that they stopped.

"Batman, you're under arrest! Come down with your hands up!" The yells of the officers were futile. The dark knight was already on a different roof top watching the scene unfold. "Cut him down and get him in a squad car. You two take her over there for questioning, and I want you with me to check the roof!" But it was already too late to check the roof.

Batman was gliding away with one niggling thought in his head. He had just saved a hostage from Zsasz. _But he knew of one more hostage by the name of Henry Van, that he couldn't save… _


End file.
